The present invention generally relates to accessing fastening devices and more specifically to a method and apparatus that enables bi-directional access to a fastening device.
In many mechanical connections, direct access to a connecting structure such as a screw, bolt, or other fastener, is limited. One area where limited access to a fastener is commonplace is in automotive mechanics. Access to bolts that connect engine components, such as water pumps, pulleys or similar components, to the engine block or to each other is typically limited so that mechanics have to work on the bolts from a specific direction. Moreover, in automotive mechanics, additional engine components may have to be removed or repositioned to access fasteners that are otherwise inaccessible.
Similarly, within mainframe computers and personal computers, connecting structures, such as bolts screws and other fasteners, are used to attach computer components to the computer chassis. For example, a computer hard drive is typically mounted in the computer chassis. The mounting preferably enables removal and installation of a hard drive, for example, during repairs or upgrades of a hard drive, or replacements of one type of hard drive with another.
There are a number of ways that a computer hard drive may be mounted in a computer. A hard drive may be directly mounted to a chassis with screws or other fasteners. Alternatively, a carrier, such as a shelf or tray, may be attached to the chassis and the hard drive may be connected to the carrier. Other approaches include mounting slides, sleds, skis or rails to the sides of the hard drive, wherein the slides, rails, etc. couple to corresponding grooves or guides that are attached to the chassis and that hold the hard drive in place. These attachments include tabs or similar features that prevent the hard drive from moving. Attachment may also be achieved between the hard drive and the chassis by a snapping mechanism.
A major limitation to attaching a hard drive or other component to a chassis with screws is the limited access to the screw from directly in front of the screw. In order to remove or insert the screw, access to the head of the screw and room to rotate the handle of the screw driver are both required. Typically, due to the densely-populated computer chassis, the hard drive is removed in the same direction as the screw. Similarly, when a slide arrangement is used (skis or sleds), the hard drive must slide into and out of the chassis along the slide (skis or sleds). The problem of fastener access is aggravated when the fastener is in a very tight space in the chassis. For example, when the hard drive is mounted right up against the chassis wall it is difficult to gain access to the fasteners that are used to hold the hard drive in place. Similarly, access to bolts and other fastening devices may be limited.
Similar considerations are involved in other mechanical devices such as airplanes, cars, snow mobiles, office equipment, engines, generators, and other mechanical devices in that fastening devices that fasten components within the system must be approached from a single direction.
The present invention is directed to a fastening system comprising a first mounting bracket rotatably attached to a first assembly, a second mount bracket rotatably attached to a second assembly and a rigid attachment between the first mount bracket and the second mount bracket wherein the attachment enables the first mount bracket and the second mount bracket to rotate together about a common axis and wherein the attachment enables a portion of the first mount bracket and a portion of the second mount bracket to be separated by space.